It's okay to sleep
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: Sometimes, People Need to get encouraged to do something. Just as Ala Needs to encourage Wash to sleep.


It was in the middle of the night when Ala woke up. Silently she slipped out of her bunk, passed the little light on the opposite of her bed and slipped out of her room. On the outside it was quiet. Everyone seemed to be asleep. Or almost everyone. Quickly Ala decided to go on the toilet and then have a look who was still in the living room. The blue flickering light told her that someone was watching TV. Or that the TV was still on with the guys sleeping in front of it. Whatever.

As she finished, she went to the living room and could see two figures on the couch. One was the dark shape of Tucker, sitting on one side, head on the chest and sleeping. The other figure was laying on the couch, curled up, and also sleeping. It was Wash. The blonde shimmering of his hair told Ala that it was him. He also used to curl up in a ball when he wasn't sleeping decently.

Carefully the girl went to the two sleeping guys and touched Tuckers shoulder. Slowly the teal soldier stirred and woke up. "Go to bed, it's late." Told the girl the soldier. Obviously he was too sleep drunken to ask something as he just got up and toddled towards his room. The silent click of the door lock gave Ala away that he must be in his room now, almost sleeping again before really laying in his bunk.

The other figure laying there wasn't as relaxed as Tucker. He seemed somehow tense, even though his body was relaxed. "Can't sleep, hm?" Carefully the white-blue armored soldier sat down beside the couch, where Wash laid. She was sitting sideward, one arm on the couch where she had some space, her head on this arm. Wash didn't open his eyes, but hummed. Obviously, well Ala expected it, he was still awake. Not able to find sleep. He was like that. He was unable to sleep decently when there was something up. When there was a Mission coming up, someone not coming home who already should have returned…

Every time something was bothering him it was hindering him from sleeping.

"You should sleep."

Washs brows furrowed and a slightly unnerved hum was to be heard.

"You still struggle with insomnia." Stated Alaska before she added with a sympathetic tone: "What bothers you?"

No answer. Now it was the girl who furrowed her brows. Sometimes he was such a stubborn guy. But that was nothing new. North already told her that she would have to cope with that when she would meet him. He was a nice guy, but he could be damn stubborn.

After some moments more, it seemed like Wash was now slowly really relaxing, the tension disappearing.

Lifting her flesh hand, Ala carefully ruffled through Washs hair what made him open his eyes and look at her questioningly. "You didn't change at all in this case as of Norths and Souths narratives."

Now it was also Wash to grin. "At least something. But then you will know best that this is simply my nature."

"Yeah I know. But it's okay to sleep. You will be of more help if you sleep and will be well rested for the next day. If you're tired because you're turning problems over in your head all night long, you could get into difficult situations more easily."

Again a hum. Ala knew that he knew it. His logical part was telling him that. But his emotions were keeping him awake. The illogical part was keeping him awake. "You know, I don't really understand how they are still able to trust me even after I tricked and betrayed them. I even fucking shot one of them." Mumbled the leader of the blues while his grey eyes were staring into nowhere.

"They gave you a second chance."

"Thanks for stating the obvious. But I don't get why they still trust me, even after I did all this to them."

"Well, that's it what makes us human. They gave you a second chance because they thought you'd be worth it. And so far you did it well." Explained the girl with a low snicker. She had very well noticed the slightly higher voice of Wash. Obviously he had problems of understanding their reasons.

"Come on Wash. It doesn't matter. You're here and that counts. It's your new home, so try to sleep a bit. It will help you and the others." Ala simply stopped Washs train of thoughts just to bring him to sleep. The decision of Tucker and Caboose was neither logical nor reasonable. But they decided nonetheless to take Wash up and make him to the new leader of the blues. Okay, it was reasonable because he is a good fighter and could teach them a lot. But seen from the emotional side it was much more reasonable. Even though emotional decisions weren't always reasonable. Well, that's what makes us humans, ne?

Again ruffling through Washs hair to get his attention and make him stop think. "You should now really get some sleep. I don't know how long you already have those shadows under your eyes, but it's time to get rid of them. You're home here, so relax, everything is okay."

Again Wash furrowed his brows and Ala sighed. Really a stubborn guy. Tapping with her index finger against his forehead she said slightly annoyed: "The world won't fall into pieces just because you sleep a little bit. And I could take over the night shift."

"You will fall asleep anyway."

"Come on! It was at least worth a try."

"Lame try."

"But it was one."

Again Wash smiled, he now really seemed to slowly drift away.

"You know, a safe place where you feel home isn't always the same place. It could also be a feeling or a person or a thing. In my case, you are the person that makes me feel home where I am."

"Liar."

"Hey, it's true! Don't say I'm lying!" Ala was slightly offended that he was accusing her to lie when she was telling the truth.

"You're getting too melodramatic."

"Love you too." Retorted the girl with a smile before she again put her head on the arm which was resting on the couch.

"You really should sleep now, Wash."

"You stay?"

"Yeah, just sleep now."

It hadn't take long and Ala noticed how the breathing of the Freelancer got slower, deeper and more regular. She also just knew that Wash was asleep now. They didn't know each other for so long, but he hadn't changed at all in some points. Comparing how she got to know him from Norths stories and how she got to know him personally. Like in his habits of sleeping. Ala was still kneeling sidewardly and leaning against the couch. She had her head laid on the flesh arm and was observing the sleeping face of Wash. He really looked tired, the dark rings under his eyes were fucking huge. But still, he looked so peaceful when he slept. Couldn't think that he went through such horrible things. Thinking over his past she learned from North and South while observing the sleeping Agent Washington also Alaska soon fell asleep without really realizing. She also had been pretty tired.


End file.
